transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Decepticon State of Affairs
Darkmount's Master Control centre is humming with activity, as it has been ever since Polyhex began benefiting from Cybertron's revival. Transformers are at each of the stations, monitoring various sectors both in and outside the city districts. In the centre of the room, a small area has been sectioned off to make room for a holographic 3D map of Cybertron. The map allows for zooming in on any part of the planet, all the way to seeing the individual buildings in a city, and all the way out to see the new moons of Cybertron. Currently the map is zoomed in on Crystal City and the surrounding area. A red mark has been placed at the Highroad. Shockwave is currently one of those crowded around the holographic map, along with a number of advisors and city governors. Stiffly clomping in from the elevator door, Fusillade meanders to the console. She rumbles to herself unhappily at the disply of Crystal City. "Yannow, he came out of the ground. THE GROUND. That means there is a BIG set of tunnels underground." All the talking around the table suddenly hushes up when Fusillade stomps in. The advisors have a wide variety of expressions on their face. Some regard the Executrix with awe for her prowess. Some with fear for her destructive capabilities. Some with mild annoyance at her casual ways. Some with discontempt for being a 'hard partier'. Shockwave however is unreadable, as always. "You speak of Fortress Maximus, of course," he replies. "Yes, I believe his arrival in the battle may have been a critical error on his part in terms of the larger strategic concerns." Before he can elaborate, however, he points at Fusillade, "The repairs conducted on your person were flawed. Both your right and left wingslats are misaligned." It's like pointing out that someone has their fly undone. Triggerhappy had taken a bit of damage from the fight with that bear Autobot and Whirl earlier, but hey, it's far from the worst he's had! Plus, it was fun fighting Whirl. Whirl is his favorite, you know? And he's enjoying those new space-worthy engines. Yeah, it's been a pretty good solar cycle for the Targetmaster. He wanders into the room after Fusillade, glancing momentarily at one of the holographic maps. "Guessing that Highroad operation didn't go as planned, huh." "Guh?," Fusillade glances down, first at one wingblade slung from her hip, then toward the other. With a sour expression on her face, she snatches both of them out of their holsters, and attempts to snap them open. They both snag about two-thirds of the way open, one dark grey surface scissoring-locking over. "Crud, I will have to look at them later. It's not like I ever really use them for weapons these days. And no, it really didn't Triggerhappy, because enough troops were distracted elsewhere." She gives him a pointed scowl. "You know I would've loved to be there, but I -just- had new engines installed." Triggerhappy says idly, shrugging as he looks up from the report on the Highroad. "Besides, I thought you were all worried I'd shoot you guys instead of the Autobots. Heh." he smirks. "So, Fortress Maximus came out of the ground. Whatever they have down there must be pretty fragging big, then." Shockwave is already stepping over while Fusillade is trying to snap them open, laser screwdriver (who'd have sonic?) in his hand. "A drawback in your enhancements, Fusillade: our medical teams struggle to keep up with them." With a few quick adjustments with the screwdriver, the wingblade hatches open and close smoothly. Without missing a beat, Shockwave turns back to the holographic map. He doesn't bother answering Triggerhappy since Fusi did, but adds: "Fortress Maximus joined a fight we likely would have lost regardless, but as Fusillade has pointed out, we now have proof of Autobot operations underground at the Highroad. These are no mere standardized sub-subterranean tunnels, either. Fortress Maximus's size dwarfs most Cybertronians." Fusillade demands, "Since WHEN have I personally given you grief about that, Triggerhappy?" Combat: Shockwave expertly repairs Fusillade's injuries. Combat: Shockwave is able to repair some of Fusillade's internal systems damage. "I didn't -say- you did, Fusillade! Primus." Triggerhappy protests, holding his hands up defensively. But now he supposes that just means she doesn't mind getting shot by him. "It's just that a lot of other people have." Like, ahem, Outbound. Fusillade snorts at Triggerhappy's protests, and turns her attention back to the holographic display. "Advanced technologies, like... Triggerhappy's engines, mmm?" She lets herself have a little fun at his expense, before returning to the leadership meeting."So yes, extensive systems, with a posdible nearby base, or at least very rapid transit to one. I'm kinda surprised it's not been discovered by any sort of surveying team." Shockwave eyes Fusillade and Triggerhappy as they banter back and forth. Finally, though, Fusillade gets back on track. "A base seems likely to me. Fortress Maximus was able to emerge almost within our midsts without our knowing about it. Concerning our inability to find it... Decepticons have never fared well beneath Cybertron's surface." It's something that plagued Shockwave's efforts to rule the planet during the four million years he was in charge. "The Autobots are faster and know the terrain better than any of our forces." Fusillade raps her knuckles against the edge of the projector table thoughtfully. "And the Terrorcons don't really work quickly or reliably at the best of times. If the location of Fortress's emergence was observed, we could neutralize the defenses surrounding it and then blovk it. Probably a moot point for smaller Autobots, but it'd limit movement of large shipments. And large troops." She flicks her left wingblade a few times. "I dunno, Fusillade." Triggerhappy says, leaning casually against a console nearby. "Won't the Autobots be -expecting- us to target that entryway, since they know we saw Maximus emerge from the tunnels?" "As well, we know that the Autobots have been working to spirit dissidents out of the city to Iacon," Shockwave says. "It is likely this base is used to supply that effort. Governor Sprocket..." Shockwave prompts. One of the mechs around the table speaks up, "The idea that one can hook up with the Autobots operating within the city and escape is a maddening one hindering our efforts to stamp out the resistance. The populace knows that if things get too hot or if the Ministry of Peace is closing in on them, they have a free out they can use." "It'd be a pretty obvious trap, so we'd send expebdables like the Mayhem Attack Squad," Fusillade says with no hint of shame. "I think I will go do a QC check on my weapons in the training room. Governor, Commanders, Officers." She ducks her head, and then proceeds to swish out. Shockwave nods to Fusillade, granting her leave to go check out her systems. There's a good chance they'll need to collapse the base from above using an absurd amount of explosives. "I will have the tapes of our battle reviewed so we can determine exactly where Fortress Maximus emerged from. The Mayhem Attack Squad can handle scouting duties as needed." Even Shockwave would avoid talking about incredibly dangerous missions in front of the cannon fodder who would go on them, but Triggerhappy is an odd exception. "Heh." Triggerhappy smirks. "Sounds like a plan. Well, a plan to get the Mayhem Attack Squad slagged, that is." he says. He's isn't on that squad, but even if he were, he probably wouldn't mind. "But I guess that's what they exist for, anyway." "They knew the risks when they signed up for the squad," Shockwave states. He never would have imagined that Decepticons would consider such a squad to be a point of /honour/. Of course, he neglects to mention those that didn't 'sign up' but rather *were* 'signed up'. Switching gears, Shockwave states, "Concerning our *other* problem, the spacebridge's modifications are nearly ready." Triggerhappy nods. "Perfect. Heh. You think he'll fall for it? Or at least take it, even if he knows it's not what it looks like? I get the feeling he's overconfident. Huh. You know, is there some way for everyone else back at base to...like, see what I'm seeing in real time? You know, in case I can't get the data sent, you'd already have it, kinda?" "I am uncertain," Shockwave admits to the first two questions. A few of the other mechs around the table exchange surprised glances at this. Shockwave admitting he doesn't know everything?! The whole ordeal with Archaeonix has been trying for Shockwave, who isn't used to being so heavily outmatched like this. "He is indeed confident, but whether it is misplaced or not... we shall see." At the last question, he says, "Perhaps, but it depends on where you appear. The Dyson Ring--if that even is your destination--is the size of an average planet's *orbit*. If you are in range then you should be able to establish radio and visual contact with you." "It could be anywhere, though. That's what I'm asking, I guess. If there's a way to keep a connection no matter where in the galaxy I end up." Triggerhappy continues. "Something small and hard hopefully subtle." "It can be integrated into your systems," Shockwave confirms. "But the range *will* be limited." Barring yet another mission-specific upgrade for LR_Radio, which /nobody/ is foolish enough to want. "Yeah, yeah...I guess. We'll have to take that risk and hope it won't be out of range of our subspace network." Triggerhappy nods. "The humans ever figure out what happened to their Quint pet?" "Only that Archaeonix took him for a chat," Shockwave states. After a moment's pause, he says, "It occurs to me that Apocryphacius may be another weakness for Archaeonix. The latter seems to have a fondness for the former. I suspect he is attempting to lure Apocryphacius back into the ranks of the Quintesson Empire." Such as that Empire is. For more on why Shockwave thinks this, check out 2/91. "Huh." Triggerhappy says, pondering Shockwave's words. "Yeah, I get that---but...it's weird, don't you think? I mean, you'd think that a guy like Archaeonix would think Apocryphacius is a pathetic example of their kind and be ashamed of him, or something." "One would think so, yes," Shockwave agrees, "But then Archaeonix is difficult to predict. This may simply be a case of his emotional flaws getting the better of him. I cannot see what Apocryphacius could offer him that he does not already possess." The various governors around the table are looking kind of awkward at this whole conversation, as it's way outside their realm of expertise. "An emotional flaw, huh. So you think the guy might actually, well...care about him?" Triggerhappy says, and the implications are clear. "Are we seeing a potential good piece of leverage, here?" he smirks slightly. Shockwave taps a button on the computer display, and the map vanishes, replaced with the holographic image of Apocryphacius. Shockwave looks up at it as it slowly rotates. "Even if not, removing him *would* be a blow to the human and Autobot war effort. Given that, is there any reason *not* to target him?" "Nope!" Triggerhappy chuckles, turning toward the rotating hologram. "So...what do you say. We snag him, he bring him here. And then, if things go south on my end with other Tentacles guy...we try using him as leverage, providing I don't end up out of comm range." "Oh, and then, when we're done with him, we murder him in a...fun way."